


Help, something's wrong with my eyes – I just can't take them off you

by jeonwonu (whatabeautifulday)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Much Cursing, idk what this is forgive me, wonu and optometrist!mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatabeautifulday/pseuds/jeonwonu
Summary: Wonwoo really needs to change his spectacles so everything can stop looking like blur squiggles and lines, and also to see the extremely cute optometrist right in front of him.Alternatively: Wonwoo meets stand in optometrist Mingyu and they're both idiots ft recept!Soonyoung and grumpy adorable Jihoon





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinwheeled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinwheeled/gifts).



> This was meant to be a valentines’ day fic but school happened and I finally had time to post this up. For my one and only, very belated but thank you for being my other half, you know how much you mean to me.
> 
> This is also an extremely lame excuse for me to write out my feels for jeon wonwoo in his spectacles because who doesn’t love him in specs?! fight me. Also tiny useless disclaimer that everything in this fic is purely fictional!! This was a much better idea in my head i just suck at writing in general lmao. Also unbeta-ed. Might edit next time. Lastly, I hope whoever reads this.. enjoys?

There are two things Wonwoo absolutely hates the most when it comes to wearing spectacles.

One, would be his degree increasing after an intermittent period of time. Mostly because he has long given up on correcting his eyesight, choosing to just suffer with the blurriness that all points to the fact that he needed to change his spectacles a year ago.

The second would be falling asleep with his spectacles on and finding out he crushed or bent them in the morning.

This time, the second one happens and he decides he needs to change them because it's been almost one and half years.

Soonyoung greets Wonwoo cheerfully with a wave while he’s still talking at rapid speed over the phone, recognizing him as one of those customers who has stuck with the shop since it first opened. Wonwoo tries not to overhear their conversation but it’s difficult when all Soonyoung does is scream different variations of “BUT YOU LOOK CUTE IN THE BLACK AND YELLOW ONE” He decides to just wait till the receptionist is off the phone and picks up one of the magazines lying around him.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, Soonyoung ends the call right before he could flip to a page and proceeds to inform him that Joshua, his usual optometrist, was on long leave till the end of the month, and the only optometrist available for walk-ins was a stand in doctor, Kim Mingyu.

Wonwoo agrees hastily because he really needed to get his new spectacles done like a month ago and watches as Soonyoung picks up the phone and hollers to Mingyu (he supposes) that he “HAS A WALK IN"

When he knocks on the door to the room, he overhears a "but lunch is in 10 minutes soonyoung why" and a few more unintelligible words before an abrupt click. Wonwoo grimaces before entering. So much for being a hassle free walk in.

He quickly realises two things once he sees Kim Mingyu. One, even with the need to squint, he knows the doctor is extremely attractive. Two, he was also tall and had a very bright grin.

“Hi Wonwoo, was it? I hope you don’t mind me taking over Doctor Hong for today.” Mingyu grins and Wonwoo tries not to notice how the room looks slightly brighter as he shakes his head indicating that no, he didn't mind at all.

Mingyu mentally thanks Jisoo for asking him to cover his shifts as he briefly stares at Wonwoo’s eyes before giving him the test glasses because this customer was extremely attractive and cute and he has a feeling he’s going to do something stupid like develop a huge crush because Wonwoo’s eyes are so pretty. Which is saying something because he has probably analyzed and seen so many eyes (especially in this field) but he's pretty sure Wonwoo has the prettiest eyes in existence.

No warning bells at all, nope.

Wonwoo does average on the vision test, his degree having increased slightly, and Mingyu tries not to stare at the end, when Wonwoo puts his spectacles back on and tells him to come back for another appointment to get his new spectacles fixed. He tells Soonyoung to pencil in the next appointment date, and tries to ignore the way Soonyoung raises an eyebrow when he mentioned a “next appointment”. There wasn’t really a need for a second appointment, in all honesty. He just wanted to see Wonwoo again. He takes Wonwoo not questioning as a good sign and waves him off with a silly grin.

 

* * *

  

The world was either fucking with him or his optometrist had decided to, metaphorically of course. Because the next session he comes for, Doctor Kim is wearing a black button down with the first two buttons undone and Wonwoo's fairly certain the shirt was made of silk, coupled with a pair of tight-looking skinny jeans (were optometrists even allowed to dress this casually, looking entirely like the definition of all things attractive and rude packaged into human form) and he has to gulp and steel himself to get through the test without letting his eyes linger on… anything, once he steps foot into the room.

For some reason, the chart is set up and he looks at Mingyu who says with a shrug “to reconfirm that there’s no increase in your degrees since the last time you came in"

“Okay you may read the chart whenever you’re ready.” Mingyu points to the chart with his penlight.

Wonwoo takes a deep breath because he really hates this test the most.

“E” “M” “H” “T” “I” “W” Mingyu nods approvingly and Wonwoo tries not to squint for the next row of letters. But he fails because they’re like fucking tiny ants. He isn’t sure when the Snellen chart became this short either but he doesn’t question it.

"T” “uhm" “U” “O?” “C?” “O” “Y" “O” “V?” “L L I V..?” He finishes off in a rush, knowing there were more than a few letters he got wrong and this is why he hates this chart with a passion.

“That was actually better than expected.” Mingyu chuckles as he walks back to where Wonwoo is and pats him on the back and Wonwoo grins back without hesitation. It’s like he’s conditioned to smile around this Mingyu guy. The worst thing is, he doesn’t find himself hating it.

Wonwoo thinks of blurting out “you're really attractive please stop” when Mingyu rolls up his sleeves to start up the machine but he doesn't want to risk the consequences. The world was too unfair to him.

He only finds out and grudgingly admits to himself that he’s fallen too deep when he imagines it’s Mingyu’s eyes he’s staring into instead of the stupid red little house he’s supposed to see in the machine during the check up.

 

* * *

  

“Mingyu pleeease do something about your crush on Cute Wonwoo wearing Spectacles” Soonyoung pleads in a moment of seriousness, although he’s playing a game on his phone while saying that and lazing in Mingyu’s temporary room, a bowl of chips shared between the both of them.

“What do you want me to do? He’s just a customer.” Mingyu bites back.

“And so is Jihoon but do you see me just whining to you about how cute he is?"

“You mean apart from the fact you only talk to him over the phone because you’re afraid he won’t return your feelings if you confessed? Come on we’ve been through this." Mingyu frowns because if Soonyoung was going to nag at him he’s going to damn well nag back.

“Shut up. This is different. I don’t know if he likes me back but you. You need to confess like yesterday."

“After all I’ve done to sustain you and your cute boyfriend’s relationship that only occurs over the phone by messing up the degree in his spectacles so he can keep making appointments with you, you’re doing this to me??" He knows he sounds indignant but he has a right to be, believe him. 

“Firstly, he’s not my boyfriend, yet. Secondly, you know Wonwoo’s starting to get suspicious because he still hasn’t collected his spectacles because I, being the very good friend of you, have been doing my part by coming up with stupid excuses like “the plastic isn’t ready” do you know how dumb that sounds??” Soonyoung tries for serious but fails as he throws the remaining chips at Mingyu.

“Seriously, confess or I’ll tell him myself.” Mingyu groans and throws the pillow he was hugging at Soonyoung.

“Fuck off and go talk to Jihoon instead."

Soonyoung almost runs into the door on the way to the receptionist desk because “oH MY GOD I FORGOT I WAS SUPPOSED TO CALL HIM 4 MINUTES AGO"

 

* * *

 

After convincing himself enough to do it, because one part of him really wanted to know if Wonwoo reciprocated his feelings, and because he was certain there were some parts of mutual feelings there, (if Wonwoo staring at Mingyu during the times he thought Mingyu wasn’t looking was of any indication.) And the other part of him… just really wanted to kiss Wonwoo with his spectacles on. He's ready as he can ever be when Wonwoo walks in. 

“Wonwoo, hey. You here to pick up your spectacles?” He asked in what he thinks is a natural tone. At least, he hopes it came out natural. Either way, there was no backing out.

Wonwoo gives him the smile Mingyu doesn’t think he’ll get used to seeing and nods. Mingyu takes a deep breath.

“But I think you need to be my optometrist for the day.” His voice cracks and he averts his eyes to somewhere far behind Wonwoo when the latter looks at him confusedly.

“But aren’t you the -"

“I believe there’s something wrong with my eyes. I can’t seem to take them off you.” He says it in a rush, daring to glimpse slightly at Wonwoo's reaction.

After a couple of heartbeats, he sees Wonwoo bend over, hands covering his face and … shaking? Mingyu is really confused until he realises Wonwoo is laughing, judging from the wheezes he let out and he too lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Wonwoo looks up and Mingyu sees the biting back of more laughter, but at that moment he’s hit with a feeling that’s akin to so much fond and he has to stop himself from babbling utter nonsense like “you’re adorable”. Then Wonwoo steps closer to Mingyu, right into his personal space and all but shoots the fucking cupid arrow straight into his heart.

“I was hoping you wouldn’t use a pick up line. I was actually kind of going to ask you today if you could just give me my new spectacles and stop torturing Soonyoung with delaying my prescription so I can finally see you clearly and ask you out.” Wonwoo looks away after that, knows that he’s probably blushing because really, where did that come from?

Mingyu opens his mouth to reply but Soonyoung beats him to it. “He asked you out, on your second appointment using the goddamn chart. God knows how he thought it would work when you read it half blind – no offense Wonwoo – the both of you are fucking idiots please just go on that date already.”

Mingyu wants to retort that Soonyoung’s an idiot too but Wonwoo is pulling him out of the door, hands pulling his and okay Soonyoung is definitely insignificant in the face of his feelings being reciprocated by Cute Wonwoo wearing Spectacles.

 

* * *

 

Half a year after dating Mingyu, Wonwoo realises two things.

One was that he doesn't really mind having his degree increase, because Mingyu could just fix him a new pair of spectacles anytime, as long as he’s promised a good deal of cuddling, and kisses.

Two was that he doesn't have to worry about falling asleep with his spectacles on because Mingyu always reminds him, or rather, takes it off for him personally whenever he sees Wonwoo dozing halfway through reading the current book he was on before he switches off the lights for the both of them.

(Three was that Mingyu definitely really likes Wonwoo with his spectacles on. And although Wonwoo initially wasn’t used to how the bulky frame got in the way of them kissing, it’s another story for another time.)

It's all worth it. Nonetheless.

Then there comes a day where Soonyoung finally gathers all the courage in the universe and asks Jihoon to meet him at the shop because he (finally) has his prescription ready.

He tells Jihoon, “I never need to see the sun again because your eyes light up my world.” like he’s rehearsed so many fucking times in front of the mirror, and waits as Jihoon turns totally red and hits him hard on the shoulder before walking right out of the door.

Soonyoung is ready to admit defeat and call this unrequited when a minute later, he receives a text message.

"Weren't you going to treat me to dinner?"

He hollers at Mingyu to cancel his dinner plans with Wonwoo, ignoring the “but it’s our first date in this week!!” because now that he has a date, he can hardly care for Mingyu’s love life. He runs out of the shop, knowing Jihoon was probably waiting for him down the street, definitely still blushing.

Soonyoung thanks google for the pick up line, half hoping that Jihoon would tolerate him for the rest of dinner, because he was definitely going to use the map one next.

**Author's Note:**

> Mingyu made Wonwoo read out the letters for "WILL U GO OUT WITH ME" backwards bc he's dumb and yeah Soonyoung is 75% of the time shouting in caps in my opinion.


End file.
